The Greater Gryffondor
by Rhaellia Targaryen
Summary: Godric Gryffondor est l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Il a donné son nom à l'une des quatre maisons de l'école. Il a une seule et unique fille(Isabella)que lui a donné son épouse . Belle ,intelligente ,bienveillante tout ce qu'un père peut rêver. Malheureusement des tragédie peuvent arriver très vite ...Voici l'histoire épic de la descendance de Godric Gryffondor.
1. Chapitre 1

bonjour j'ai décidé de mettre plus tard les documents important comme photo ,vidéo etc... de ma fanfiction Harry Potter


	2. Prologue

_**THE GREATER GRYFFONDOR**_

_**Vampirediaries123456789**_: Auteur de la fanfiction The greater Gryffondor . Biographe et historienne de la ligné de Godric Gryffondor l'un des quatre fondateurs de l'école de Poudlard.

IMPORTANT: Lisez Les A/N car ils peuvent être important pour le chapitre qui vient d'être posté. BISOUS ( Ce chapitre est dédié à Yu-Dudou une de mes meilleurs amies qui ma emmerdé pendant 6 mois à le posté sur le site donc le voici !3

_**A/N**_: Je tenais à m'excuser tout d'abord à Yu-dudu et lui donne comme cadeau le premier chapitre de la SAGA _**The greater Gryffondo**_r qui va se dérouler en 5 phases. En effet, je trouve qu'on ne parle pas assez de l'époque du jeune Dumbledore, je trouve que c'est dommage et donc j'ai décidé d'étudié les différentes personnalités qu'ils pouvaient avoir, ainsi que son pire ennemi ( Gellert Grindelwald, mage noir de son époque =Lord Voldemort si on peut dire comme ça LOL.) J'aimerais qu'on parle dans un second temps d'Ariana et d'Albelforth qui seront aussi important dans la 1ère partie de _**The Greater Gryffondor**_. Ensuite comme vous pouvez l'imaginez il y aura l'époque de Tom Riddle=Lord Voldemort, ensuite les Maraudeurs avec Sirius, James, Lily, Severus et Remus. Pour finir avec l'époque d'Harry Potter et enfin l'épilogue de la nouvelle Générations après Harry pour ceux qui ont vu les films et les livres .

**Salut c'est la première fois que je met une fanfiction sur Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf mes (oc) qui seront Sophia Gryffondor, une descendante directe de Godric Gryffondor l'un des fondateurs de l'école de Poudlard : et oui la dynasties des fières et courageux rouge et or n'est pas morte ! Et les descendants de Sophia auront un rôle important dans la saga.**

**_The greater Gryffondor:_ **

Sophia Gryffondor, descendante directe de Godric Gryffondor. Sa famille vit à Godric Hollow's dans un manoir bien accueillant. Elle vécut une enfance bien joyeuse comme toute petite fille normal. Belle, intelligent, courageuse mais très gourmande comme son père et son grand-père. Elle n'a peur de rien comme tout gryffondor. Fille unique, elle reçu une éducation de sa mère pour le foyer et reçu toute le savoir de son père. Ce fut une tendre enfance pour la jeune fille. Le manoir bien accueillant pour toutes personnes voulant un abris pour dormir. Lorsqu'on y rentre des petites statuettes se présente, et un géant escalier menant à l'étage. Sur le coté, deux portes blanches avec une poignet en or s'ouvre comme par magie pour nous laisser entrer. D'un coté la véranda pour les convives et en face la cuisine ou nous pouvons voir des elfes de maisons très agités. A côté de la véranda, une salle à manger pour prendre le café. Puis la salon pour se reposer devant un bon petit feu de cheminée pour se faire réchauffer les pieds pendant l'hiver. Des jouets de petite fille nous permet de savoir qu'un individus est passé par là. Une dinette, des poupées à moitiés dénudés ,des guirlandes, des coussins par terre, des feuilles avec plein de petit de croquis dessus. Un album de la famille. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre , des pas dans les escaliers se font entendre une petite fille hurle le nom de l'individu qui semblerai être son père. Elle lui saute dans ses bras, la jeune mère ayant entendu le cri de cette dernière arrête ce qu'elle faisait et alla rejoindre le reste de la famille pour faire un câlin groupé. La mère fit un un bisous sur la bouche sur la personne qui vient de rentré . La famille Gryffondor est de nous vous réunit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le père déposa la valise et s'empressa de sortir les cadeaux qu'il allait donné à sa fille et sa chère épouse. Un collier en perle pour sa femme et un livre avec des sortilèges de premier niveaux pour sa fille adoré. Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir et de regarder tous les détails, ses yeux se mirent à briller, elle sauta dans les bras de son père. Le père referma la porte derrière lui. Il monta la jeune fille dans sa chambre bleu avec des petites fleurs roses. La jeune fille s'endormit comme si c'était un rêve. Le jeune père descendit et donna un baiser à sa femme. Ils sortirent de la maison et se posèrent dans un petit banc à bascule et se mirent à regarder le soleil couchant.

_**A/n:**_** N'est-ce pas romantique, non ? Et joyeux ? Je ne sais pas aller un petit rewiew et même si vous pouvez suivez moi, voté si vous voulez. J'espère que pour un prologue/présentation vous aurez appréciés.**


End file.
